I Have Warned You, Degel
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Kardia wakes up to find his doctor as a female... What will the Scorpio saint do?


Author's Note: I can't do Yaoi! Oh Athena, help me with this story! If someone comments that I make this rated M, I would gladly do it :D

The characters in this story are out of their league. Forgive this little devil.

* * *

Kardia of the Scorpio constellation was peacefully sleeping on his bed when a powerful Cosmo startled him awake. The violet haired male groaned and sat up on bed. "What do you want~!" His blue eyes stared at the intruder. His jaw dropped to the floor. Shaking his hazy head, Kardia again rubbed his two bleary eyes. "I've got to be dreaming," he commented.

"It is already afternoon, Scorpio Kardia. Why are you still in bed?" the intruder demanded politely. There, stood in the doorway, was Aquarius Degel, not as a male but as a female.

The sadist groaned. "Why on earth are you like that?" he demanded and pointed his scarlet nail at his friend.

Degel frowned. "Shion," she simply answered.

Kardia got up and walked to where a basket of apples were resting. Taking one of the fruits and biting into it, he again gazed at the female. "You walk around with that thing on. Do you not have any idea how many saints wants to touch you? And why are you not wearing your Cloth?" the Scorpio saint yelled.

"I can protect myself, Kardia. Now sit so I could heal you," she instructed and pointed at the stool near her.

"I would rather stand."

Sighing, Degel walked in front of him and rested her hand on his armor. "Please take off your Cloth then," she requested.

Mumbling, Kardia did what she asked and removed the golden armor on his torso. Violet strands covered most of the chest area so Degel has to swipe those things away. Feeling the ice cold fingers brush against his warm skin, Kardia took a step back. "What is your normal body temperature?" he asked.

"Lower than humans," Degel answered. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the task before her. "Please stop squirming."

"Couldn't help it," he answered and shuddered. The sadist watched the beauty do her work. Her pink lips opening and closing as if muttering something, her long eyelashes curled up in a fashion, her face being framed by teal colored strands, her perfectly manicured fingers hovering over his chest, the cold Cosmo being emitted from her. Everything was entrancing. Kardia's sharp blue eyes dilated as he was drawn towards Degel.

"That should~Gah!" The Aquarian found herself crushed between the wall and the Scorpio Saint. "Kardia," she started and tried pushing him.

Grabbing both her wrists, the sadist pinned them above her head in an X-position. His head slowly got closer to hers.

"Kardia!" Degel gasped when she felt his hot breath near her right ear.

"I told you," Kardia whispered. He started kissing his way down into her neck. Feeling his prey shivering, a sadistic smile ran across his face. He started nibbling on her cold skin.

"S-stop!" the female pleaded, trying hard not to moan. "Ka-Kardia." She bit her lower lip when she felt a slimy thing near the skin connecting the neck and the shoulder. "P-ple-ease."

The Scorpio wasn't listening. He sucked the area where her pulse was located, earning a soft moan from his captor.

"Kardia!" Degel called out in a very sexy tone. "I said you st~ Aaahh!"

Kardia lightly bit her. "You said something?" he asked as he pried his mouth off her delicious neck. He smiled when his friend shook her head, lips tightly closed. She struggled futilely against his massive body. He then started kissing her on the lips. When she refused to respond, Kardia was forced to bite her lower lip. Hard.

Degel opened her mouth and felt her captor's tongue explore her. Tasting the sweetness of the apple he ate and the faint tinge of the metallic flavor of blood made her dizzy. She moaned in his mouth and gave in.

He slowly removed his lips from hers and examined his work. Degel was panting heavily. Her swollen lips were opened, revealing her tongue. Her half lidded eyes were already reflected lust. He grinned when he felt that the female wanted more. He was going to rip the dress off but felt another Cosmo inside his temple. He whipped his head into the entrance to gaze at a bewildered Dohko.

"I should come back another time," the brown haired saint muttered and slammed the door shut. Kardia tsked and was about to continue when he heard the Libra saint yell. "Pope Sage! Kardia is about to rape Degel again!"

"Oi! I wasn't raping Degel!" the Scorpio yelled back and chased after the younger saint. "And what do you mean 'again', you crazy scale?" he demanded.

Degel was left in the temple in a trance. She slid down to sit on the ground and tried getting her wits back. "Such a spoilt sport," she growled.

"Come back here, Dohko!" Kardia bellowed as he chased after the said saint all over Sanctuary. "Scarlet Needle!"

"Are you trying to kill a fellow gold saint?" the Libra Saint demanded as he dodged the Scorpio's attack. "Shion! Pope Sage! Kardia is~!" he again dodged another attack. "Help!"

"No one will help you, Dohko! Now stand still so I could torture you!"

* * *

"Dohko, you idiot!" Milo yelled in his sleep. "Scarlet Needle!"

"Oi! Crazy scorpion! Do you want to kill me?" Deathmask demanded as he shook his fellow saint awake.

The Scorpio saint's eyes snapped open and blinked to focus his vision. "Huh? Where am I?" he asked and stared at the crowd looking at him like he was some kind of alien. "Why in Athena's name are you in my temple?" he demanded.

"You were screaming obscene words towards Master Dohko," Mu replied. "So we came here."

"What kind of dream did you have to curse at our master?" the current Libra saint asked.

"In my dream, I was called Kardia. Then a female came to cool my temperature…" He started relating what he dreamt, slashing the kissing part.

Dohko, who was also listening, stepped back and shuddered. "I don't want to remember what happened after that," he whispered to the current pope of Sanctuary.

"We'll talk later," the blonde pope muttered. "Alright everyone," he stated. "Go back to sleep."

The gold saints saluted before going back to their respective temples, glancing once at Milo before going out. "It was so real," Milo muttered.

"It was just a dream, Scorpio Kard- I mean Milo," Shion lied. He patted the young saint's head before dragging Dohko to his chamber. "What really happened back then?" he demanded his brown haired friend.

The former Libra saint related what he saw.

"KARDIA DID WHAT?" Shion's voice echoed throughout the whole of Sanctuary, startling those who were peacefully sleeping.

"That wasn't just a dream, was it?" Milo asked and faced the figure standing on the shadowed part of his room.

"No," Camus replied and stepped towards his friend. "I had the exact dream a while ago. But I was the female you were talking about," the red haired Aquarian muttered, trying hard not to blush.

Milo smiled evilly and tackled his friend. "Wanna re-enact what happened?" he asked as he playfully licked his lips.

"Kardia, get off," Camus muttered monotonously.

"No way, Degel. I want to continue what happened before Dohko barged in… I've waited 200 years for this."

* * *

This story is inspired by the Fanart which is the picture of this Fanfic… Hope you enjoyed my little boredom. :D I am going to create stories based on FanArts now. Guten tag, everyone!


End file.
